LED lighting devices provide controllable light and solid-state lighting. They consume less power than traditional lighting devices, and are environmentally friendly. As a result, LEDs have been widely used for many types of lighting applications.
The traditional electrical power consumption measuring devices for residential use often measure the total power consumption of a residence. Devices that only measure power consumption of lighting devices are rare. In addition, traditional power consumption measuring devices often need specific chips and are expensive and very large, making them not suitable for home use. Moreover, traditional power consumption measuring devices cannot reflect the power consumption changes of an LED lighting device during its light adjustments and dimming processes.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.